User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- IRA vs Taliban
IRA vs Taliban IRA Here is my judgment over the Provisional Irish Republican Army… They are a rebel army attempting to liberate Northern Ireland to reunify the island of Ireland into one independent government and to end the lack of human rights and poverty aimed against the Catholics of Northern Ireland. With a 3-1 kill death ratio during their war of The Troubles, the PIRA was actually more effective in the war than a western superpower military, able to handle them easily with superior strategies- that’s amazing. HOWEVER- when you are killing more CIVILIANS than the ACTUAL FUCKING ENEMY ARMY, then my support for you falls- it falls drastically- it falls into a well and drowns. True that The Troubles civil war lead to improved laws and equality, but this war lasted decades. It’s when both sides are too suborn to quit is when civilians are massacred in the crossfire. Yes, I’ll talk about the Taliban and NATO later… LPO-50 Flamethrower A flamethrower is instantly lethal when it hits, something most guns can’t do. Yet it is very close ranged and heavy, only useful in very close ranges. And the best way to blow your cover, look like a HUGE target and burn down your house is to use spit fire. It’s a heavy weapon better off for sieges and will only slow me down with its weight. Nailbomb They told me how to construct a nailbomb on tv! That might explain why someone from my highschool almost blew up my school with one- true story. Love what these documentaries teach. This is a devastating explosive because of the shrapnel. Compared to other bombs of its size, it is one of the most powerful. Remote detonation allows the bomb to be activated when you want, great for making a surprise attack. Ok… I shouldn’t be praising terrorist weapons… Slingshot A Slingshot is accurate but not lethal. A pistol has more rounds, accuracy and lethality than a Slingshot. Why would the IRA bother with this TOY? Simple, they ran out of money for REAL weapons. AR-15 This assault rifle is more accurate than almost any other assault rifle yet. Despite its skill, the AR-15 Armalite jams too much. A jam in a battle is more risky than having a less accurate gun in my mind, but without the jams it obliterates most other rifles of its time (Vietnam War era). Webley Revolver Old gun, nothing special. Rather have a modern pistol, that I can RELOAD in a battle. H&K G3 Sniper Rifle It’s ok, but it does look more like an assault rifle than a sniper rifle… If it’s trying to be both, then it doesn’t excel in either category, that’s the problem with hybrids. Terrain-City- Because they do use long range weapons, the IRA can use the city to ambush the British Army with pipebomb surprises and snipings, which they did. Terrain- Like most other paramilitaries, they do get training but not as advanced as a normal military’s training. I did see some interesting footage, which made me wonder ‘how the hell are they training with RPG-7s in the small nation of Northern Ireland and no policeman sees them?’ Taliban 34 years (as of 2012 give or take)… how can any nation survive 3 decades of constant war, which killed literally millions of people? They can’t. Afghanistan has become one of the top 5 worst nations to live in (Don’t worry Somali Pirates, I’ll talk about you soon), and yet the Taliban still have survived. The Russians, the Americans, other terrorists cannot kill them, the Taliban WILL NOT DIE (yes you can kill their troops, like two million, but not the actual organization and movement). They probably have more experience than most other warriors on this tv series and have been too intelligent and tricky to be overwhelmed at virtually any time of their existence (hey, if they survived this long, they aren’t retarded). Once you get down to it, Taliban are just like any other 3rd world nation or insurgency army EXCEPT they are smart enough to fight wars and keep their numbers high. Virtually outsmarting the Russian and now American armies in war made them survive against superpowers. Not to mention their numbers are SO FREAKING LARGE that they should classify as their own official army if they had a nation, which they might get… like it or not (and most likely you don’t support). Ps- I don’t support the Afghan War because the Taliban didn’t do anything to us, they were just retarded in their decision to support Al Queda. But that bit them in the ass, even when Bin Laden was in PAKISTAN, not Afghanistan! And why did Saudi Arabia not get any punishment (oil) for this? Bin Laden IS FROM SAUDI ARABIA. Well I don’t understand politics (oil) and the relationship between NATO and the Middle East (oil). RPG-7 Rocket Launcher I don’t care if you’re from Latin America, Africa, Middle East or Ireland- if you see an RPG flying at you, you’re going to make the ‘oh crap’ face D8. Placing a bomb and waiting for the enemy to trip it is risky, they could kill you first or go around it. This bomb sends its package to the enemy. This makes the RPG more battle efficient than any mine, no matter how powerful it is. Though don’t use this inside a building, too risky. AK-47 The most famous modern day gun today. Despite being too old to match other assault rifles, it is accurate and deadly enough to face other weapons like submachine guns. Against a paramilitary, it still has its traditional usefulness and reliability. Against another assault rifle or a true military, no hope in hell. Mainly because of the recoil is an ass, can’t do rapid fire sniping if your next shots are 20 feet above their heads. PMN Mine This bomb is very easy to use, but the explosion is not always lethal even at point blank. Almost no splash damage too. Oh, and tell me why the current (obvious puppet) governments of Iraq and Afghanistan are part of the Ottawa Treaty while the USA still uses landmines? Peaceful, friendly nation my arse, and before you bitch about what I just said- look at OUR WoMDs numbering in the 10,000s…… sorry, got sidetracked. Bayonet Using a spear gun gives the user a great advantage against knife wielding enemies. For a modern warrior, this is a useful weapon. Though I wonder why I don’t see them a lot anymore? Maybe modern martial arts make bayonets obsolete or some shit, I don’t know… Match While the slingshot and flamethrower shows that the IRA might not choose the best weapons, they still can afford the best weapons. The IRA weapons are just more up-to-date and advanced than the Taliban, who uses the same weapons everyone in the world uses, AK-47, RPG-7. Ect… But this was close, maybe because both warriors are great tacticians. Though I still don’t know which ones hang out in an American parking lot. real life situation Well both warriors just WILL NOT DIE no matter how long their wars are. Taliban have bigger numbers cause their nation is bigger, but otherwise these two enemies of the UnitedKingdom may actually join each other. Then I remembered that Taliban are Muslim extremists and the IRA are Catholic extremists so NEVER FUCKING MIND THEN. Too bad, they could have been the best of friends otherwise. But as long as the Taliban outlaw drinking, the IRA will never be friends. Category:Blog posts